


The Best House Party

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Underage Drinking, bless me father for I have REALLY sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Eli, Umi, and Maki all get drunk at a party and do things they wouldn't do otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best House Party

It was a mistake, going over to Maki’s place while her parents were on a business trip. Maybe it would have been okay if it had been just you and Eli who had been invited over, but no, she had to invite all of µ's, and all of µ's includes Honoka and Rin, and it really wasn’t surprising that those two troublemakers would find a liquor cabinet and begin sampling the contents and mixing them with juice before distributing it to everyone else. Now everyone was drunk, although most of them were just a little tipsy. Only Honoka and Rin had gotten completely shitfaced. But some of them are more drunk than others. Like Eli, who currently has you in her lap and is grinding against your ass.

Really, Eli was pretty hot. She was tall, shapely and exotic, and you swore she looked good in anything. When you first arrived here you had to keep yourself from staring at those tight jeans that perfectly showed off her awesome ass. Those same jeans are probably a little tighter now, since you can feel her clothed erection rubbing against you every time she grinds. You probably wouldn’t mind having sex with her, you think. Really, the only thing that was keeping you from trying to get in her pants was that for the longest time you thought that she and Nozomi were together, which you only just learned was not true. Maybe coming to this party wasn’t such a huge mistake. Eli Ayase has you in her lap and is humping your ass. If you asked her if she wanted to run off to a spare bedroom and fuck like rabbits, she’d probably say yes. You turn to her to test this theory.

“You wanna go do this somewhere more private?” You slur. You’re not exactly the pinnacle of sobriety either. She pauses and looks you in the eye for a moment. “Okay,” She responds. You both get up and head upstairs. You shove her into the first bedroom you see and close the door. You hope it doesn’t belong to anyone.

You pull her down for a kiss. It’s rough and sloppy and she manages to get her tongue into your mouth. You savor her taste. She tastes like chocolate, which really doesn’t surprise you. The taste of a strong spirit is also present, but you mostly ignore it because you’re pretty drunk too. You break the kiss and shove her onto the bed, before getting down on your knees and get face-level with her erection. You reach for the button and quickly undo it. She sighs, probably in relief that her dick is a little less constricted.

You slowly unzip her jeans, which had now become even tighter, and pull them down, revealing a cloth-covered bulge that you swear is actually getting bigger by the second. You lean over and press your mouth against what you guess is the tip, swiping your tongue over the fabric. She grunts, and you let your eyes wander upward as you continue to kiss and lick her through her boxers. Her expression is pleading, her teeth are clenched in desperation and her eyes shine with a deep lust that you have only seen once or twice before. If you were only a little turned on before, you’re beyond horny now, reflected in how you intensify your oral treatment of Eli’s still covered dick.

“Nico…please…just do it already,” She begs, and something in her voice sends tingles straight down your spine and right between your legs. You smirk as you reach for the hem of her boxers, taking great care to pull them down as slowly and meticulously as possible, trying to get the last bit of teasing in before you’re consumed by your own lust. Her cock springs up and almost hits you in the face, and you can’t help but be really impressed by the sheer size of the thing. A good eight or nine inches, you weren’t quite sure, and only just big enough to get your hand around. If you were sober you would probably think that there was no way you could fit the whole thing in your mouth, but you suppose there’s a reason they call alcohol “liquid courage”, as you resolve that you _will_ deepthroat Eli, even if it kills you.

You start at the base, licking at the underside before dragging your tongue up the shaft and around the head. Precum drips from the tip, and you catch some as you continue to swirl your tongue around. It’s salty and kind of gross, but at this point you really don’t care. Eli is whimpering, savoring the pleasure you’re giving her, but clearly wanting more, judging by how her hips are bucking upward in an attempt to force her cock into your mouth. You run your tongue over her slit one more time before wrapping your lips around the head and sucking softly. Eli moans loudly now, and places her hands on your head, wordlessly urging you to take even more of the organ into your mouth. You suck a little harder before taking in three more inches. You pull your head back up and continue to suck on the tip, the taste of precum now dominating your mouth. You lower your head again, this time taking in a little more of her dick, and pull back up once more. You bob your head repeatedly on her cock, taking a little more into your mouth each time, until you’ve managed to get a whole six inches in. Eli’s dick has gotten harder since you started, so you conclude that she’s probably close. If you really want to take the whole thing in, now would probably be the time to do it.

You pull your head back so that the tip is barely in your mouth. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, and slide the cock into your mouth until it hits the back of your throat. You just barely suppress your gag reflex, but even so it’s getting difficult to breathe. You open your eyes to find that you’ve only gotten about seven-and-a-half inches in. That’s close, but you weren’t trying to get close. You wanted the whole thing in your mouth, and you weren’t going to stop until you got it. You pull back again, and close your eyes once more. You pause for a moment, taking an even deeper breath than before, and practically swallow the thing, not stopping until you feel her coarse hairs brushing the tip of your nose. You struggle to breathe, so it takes you a moment to realize you have successfully managed to fit Eli’s entire dick in your mouth. You mentally high-five yourself, but your celebration is short-lived when she yanks at your hair.

“Nico…I’m…I’m coming!” Your eyes shoot open and you try to pull away before she can blow her load down your throat, but she holds you in place. You struggle, managing to get the thing out inch by inch, until you’re finally able to breathe again. But your relief doesn’t last long, as thick, pungent cum begins to fill your mouth. You just manage to get the cock out of your mouth before you have to taste any more of the salty substance, but this just results in Eli cumming all over your face. You wince at the feeling of the warm, sticky cum coating your face and spit out what was in your mouth onto your hand. You look up at Eli to see that she is now breathing heavily, her face is red and hair is sticking to her sweaty forehead. She looks at your cum-covered face and laughs.

“You did this,” You growl. “I sure did,” She laughs again, before reaching for a convenient box of tissues on the nightstand. She grabs a few before kneeling down and starts gently wiping her seed off of your face. It’s very tender, and it feels especially nice after you just nearly choked on her dick. She wipes the last bit of cum away before leaning in for a gentle kiss. You kiss back just as softly. You savor this moment of tenderness before she breaks the kiss and gently drags her lips to your ear.

“So, uh…” She whispers, slurring slightly. “You wanna try doggy style?” You sigh, noting just how sticky your panties have gotten since the night began. “I don’t care, just fuck me already.” She giggles drunkenly before guiding you onto your hands and knees. She unzips your skirt and pulls down your panties before rubbing the tip of her now revitalized erection against your pussy. You tremble slightly, but then you hear a soft grunt coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

“What do you want?” You yell. No response. You get up, much to Eli’s chagrin, and march toward the door. You open it wide and in tumbles Umi. You guess she probably had her ear pressed up against the door. She looks up at you. Her face is red, but you can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or inebriation. Possibly both. She stands up shakily and glances over at Eli, who is just standing there with her arms crossed and her erection on full display. You look down and notice the tent in Umi’s pants. You smirk a little.

“Um…I…I just heard some noises and I came to see what was going on…uh…I-I’ll go now!” Umi stammered, and turned to leave, but you place a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. You’d always thought Umi was extremely attractive, with her toned, muscular body and sharp, handsome features. She was also kind and polite, a shining example of chivalry, although she was also a bit of a prude. You’d thought about what sex with her might be like, but you never thought you’d have the opportunity, since you figured she was kind of out of your league. But now, with both your judgments clouded by liquor, you might be able to get somewhere with her.

“You’re not going anywhere,” You say as you snake your hands around her front and to her groin, stroking the bulge through her pants. She relaxes slightly and lets out a whimper. You break into a perverted grin as you shove her against the wall before smashing your lips onto hers. She tastes like vodka and mint, and the flavor creates a rush of arousal that results in you grinding up against her leg. She moans and grabs at your hips, and you reach for the button on her pants and hurriedly undo it, followed quickly by the zipper. You pull away from her mouth and go lower, until your face is level with her covered erection. In one swift motion you yank down both her pants and underwear so you are now facing her dick straight on. It’s not nearly as long or thick as Eli’s, but it’s still pretty impressive. You lick the head and coax out some precum. It still tastes strange, but it’s a little sweeter than Eli’s. It occurs to you that blowing Umi is probably going to be a lot easier.

An indignant cough from the other side of the room breaks your concentration. You turn to see Eli looking rather peeved. You groan and adjust your position so that your ass is sticking up, your soaked pussy on full display. “Help yourself,” You say before going back to licking Umi’s cock. You get the head into your mouth before you feel Eli grinding against your ass. You release Umi with a popping sound and turn your head to face her. “Put it in, dumbass!” Eli grins and you go back to sucking Umi’s dick, getting about half of it in your mouth with little trouble. Your eyes go wide moments later when Eli finally enters you.

She’s huge, and you can feel how she stretches out your tight little pussy in a wonderful combination of pain and pleasure. You moan around Umi’s dick, and she in turn grunts and bucks into your mouth. You suck harder as Eli begins roughly pounding you, shutting your eyes as your mind begins to go hazy. You try to continue giving Umi a halfway decent blowjob, but your head is getting kind of fuzzy and it’s getting hard to concentrate. Luckily the force of Eli’s thrusts is enough to keep you moving and Umi is still eagerly thrusting into your mouth, so the effort you need to exert is about halved. As Eli continues to fuck you even harder, you lose focus. Your mind is swimming and all you can feel is a tingling sensation all over your body, but it’s particularly strong in the spot between your legs. As you come to you find yourself pressed against Umi’s now flaccid cock, and your mouth is filled with something salty and musky. You swallow as Eli pulls out of you, and a stream of cum dribbles out from your pussy.

“How come you swallowed her load but not mine, huh?” Eli asks as she sits down. You turn to face her as Umi slumps down against the wall. “Well for one thing, she tastes better.” Eli scowls. “And another, you came so much I’d probably drown if I tried swallowing it.” Eli lets out a small ‘hmph’ as you sit in her lap. You try to catch your breath for a moment, but you’re distracted by the feeling of Eli hardening against your ass. “Jeez, you really are insatiable,” You say as you turn to face her. She laughs and grinds against you, reigniting your own arousal. “Can I go in your ass this time?” She asks, smiling. Umi stands up, and you glanced over at her to see she was now mostly erect. “If you use the back door,” She says as she walks over to you and Eli. “can I use the front?”

“I guess I’ll just have to use the window then.” You all turn to see Maki standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” Eli asks, raising an eyebrow. Maki smirks. “I live here,” She replies. “Also, you left the door open. I saw you spitroasting Nico-chan earlier. That was really hot, by the way.” She stepped toward you and Eli and knelt down beside Umi. “If you guys go another round, do you mind letting me join?” Eli looks at you, looking for any sort of confirmation that you’re comfortable letting Maki join in on your little party. You look at Maki. If you were to be honest, you had a bit of a crush on the girl. The two things keeping you from telling her outright were her ego and your own. But here she was, willing to do sexual stuff with you. It wasn’t going to be the one-on-one session you’d always fantasized about, but if you were to pass this up, you might never get an opportunity like this again.

“Sure,” You say, shrugging your shoulders. Maki grins even wider and stands up. Umi crawls over to you and pulls you into a heated kiss. As she kisses you she pulls you from Eli’s lap onto her own, and her erection presses against the front of your groin. You lift your hips and sheath her within you. She doesn’t stretch you out like Eli did, but you still feel full with Umi inside you. You’re distracted from the feeling of Umi’s dick when something presses up against your ass. You turn to see Eli reaching down to spread apart your cheeks. She slips a hand between them and sticks two fingers inside you. You moan as she starts to scissor them apart, but you’re distracted again by the feeling of an erect cock slapping against your cheek. You turn to see Maki, now free of pants and underwear, standing in front of you and looking at you expectantly. You examine her dick. Six inches, moderate thickness. A little smaller than Umi’s. This shouldn’t be a problem, you think as you take it into your mouth. It occurs to you that this is the third cock you’ve had in your mouth tonight. Normally this would mortify you, but right now you’re too drunk and horny to care.

You manage to get all of Maki’s dick into your mouth, which isn’t all that impressive considering what you managed to do earlier with Eli, and you pull back until only the leaking tip is still in your mouth. You prepare to take it in again, when Umi begins bucking her hips up into you. You let go of the dick and moan loudly as Umi continues to thrust into you at a faster and faster pace. Maki grabs your head and guides it back towards her cock. You get the message and try to suck it while Umi continues to pound into you from below, but a wave of nervousness washes over you when Eli removes her fingers from your ass. Moments later something huge pokes at your entrance before slipping past, and you feel like you’re about to be torn in half. Eli pulls out halfway before slamming back into you, and when that sensation combines with Umi’s rapid thrusts, you see stars. You can’t do anything, Maki has to resort to fucking your face because you’re just sitting there going blank as Eli and Umi pound into you. All sounds, even your own muffled moans, become distant, and you only feel the three cocks moving in and out of your body at a rapid pace. It’s too much and you can’t take it anymore. Everything goes white.

* * *

Your head is killing you when you finally wake up. You open your eyes to find yourself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. You sit up and look around, trying to figure out where you are. Then you remember last night. The party, the alcohol, how you and Eli snuck off to a bedroom, this very bedroom, if you’re not misremembering, and then she, Umi, and Maki had fucked you into unconsciousness…Your face explodes into such an intensely burning blush that you almost forget about your hangover.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Maki walks into the bedroom carrying a plate of toast and a glass of water. She places them on the nightstand beside you. “Eat up,” She says. “It should make you feel better.” You stare at the plate. “Where’d you get the toast?” You ask. You know Maki couldn’t have made it herself. You shudder as you remember the last time she tried to use a toaster.

“I made it,” Eli says as she walks into the room. She approaches you and pulls you into a hug. “Nico, I’m so sorry about last night. I was really drunk and I feel really bad about dragging you into…that.” You hug her back. “It’s okay. I kinda enjoyed last night.” Maki sits down on the bed. “So would you do it again?” She says with a smirk. Before you can answer, Umi bursts into the room, blabbing on about shamelessness and letting out rapid fire apologies. As Umi buries her blushing face into the bed, you turn to Maki. “Fuck no. Never again.”


End file.
